loss of the leaf
by jman1122
Summary: This event was known as the loss of the leaf and is greatly mourned the loss of ten children though few civilians celebrated and thought the losing nine children was a fair price to pay to be rid of the demon
1. Chapter 1

i just started this one sorry about the punctuation im terrible at it and dont really care for it

please enjoy feel free to make suggestions tell me what you like but at the end of the day i write for me but i still hope you like it

* * *

"targets acquired only one tango in the way advise" a ninja says hiding behind a wall "take them out" a voice says over the radio the ninja transforms and takes out a pale eyed man and takes his place

"Onee-san why don't you just go talk to him" Hanabi says standing next to Hinata "but I can't he will get angry" she says looking at her protector "hey Hinata come on" Kiba shouts

Naruto looks at the kids happily playing he sees something flash out of the corner of his eye "what was that" he says jumping up looking around he starts looking around intently acting casual there is another flash of something

Naruto quickly turns to look again he hears something fall behind him he turns around sluggishly seeing the others on the ground "hey are are you ok" Naruto says trying to stagger over to them his vision starts to blur "poison" he curses falling to his knees still moving forward men in black clothes appear around them one goes to pick up Hinata "leave her alone" Naruto shouts biting him sinking fangs into his arm

Narutos vision gets worse "he won't let go" the man shouts in pain he pulls out a kunai Naruto grabs the wrist and pushes the kunai into the man's stomach "hit him with a sleep jutsu" one shouts "he wants them all alive" another says Naruto lets go and spits out a mouth full of blood he stumbles to his feet holding up a kunai bearing his fangs

Naruto gets smacked over the back of his head and is knocked out "sir we got all nine and one extra we will get them back as soon as possible" a man says they take the children and disappear

This event was known as the loss of the leaf and is greatly mourned the loss of ten children though few civilians celebrated and thought the losing nine children was a fair price to pay to be rid of the demon

Ten years later

Hanabi looks at the empty tube of green liquid next to hers "they took him while I was sleeping" she says sorrowfully the doors fly open and she pretends to be asleep just peeking out they drag Naruto in and throw him in the tube "little prick takes too much of a beating that should have him out for a while" a man smirks locking Narutos arms up

all the guards leave the room as soon as they make sure Naruto is secure "Naruto-nii-Chan are you alright" Hanabi says "I'm sorry Hanabi I'm almost at my limit" Naruto says a tear flowing from his eyes "no its ok take a break now I will do the next one" Hanabi shouts "don't you dare leave it to me I promised you I will take as good of care of you as I can" Naruto shouts "no please stop you are hurt to badly please nii-Chan" Hanabi sobs

"I can't let you do that" Naruto says "get some sleep right now and we will finish this when you wake up" Hanabi says crossing her arms and they go to sleep

A week later

they come to get Naruto "take me" Hanabi shouts "leave her take me" Naruto says trying to stop them going for her they open her tube and get her out "I said leave her" Naruto says snapping his bonds killing the one touching Hanabi the guards pull out kunai Naruto runs at them dodging wave after wave of kunai

Naruto takes out the guards "Hanabi quickly collect the kunai I'll take their clothes" Naruto says stripping three layers off all the guards he tosses Hanabi some underwear he pulled off a female guard "its a bit big" she says adjusting the bra

"you will fill out sooner or later I saw Hinata when they let us all talk last year and damn" Naruto says getting dressed only wearing an open jacket and long pants throwing Hanabi more clothes "hey that's my sister" Hanabi blushes "what it's the truth" Naruto shrugs

"This woman's still alive" Hanabi says "very few of them should be dead" Naruto says tying them up tight "do you know where the others are" Naruto asks "I can find them" Hanabi says activating her Byakugan they run down the hall a few rooms

Naruto kicks the door open "oh this dream again" Hinata blushes Naruto runs over to the closest tube which happens to be Hinatas he searches for how to open it but gives up as Hanabi goes to the next one

Naruto punches it as hard as he can cracking the glass apart "here put this on quickly we don't have much time" Naruto says carrying her away from the glass "that's funny you usually take my clothes off not put more one" she says in a daze "hey Hinata wake up put the clothes on help get the others" Naruto says clicking his fingers

She stares at him dazed for a minute "Naruto" she screams "shh quickly clothes on help" Naruto shouts running to the next tube breaking Shino out while Hanabi had gotten Sasuke and Sakura out "Hanabi I'll get the rest you deal out clothes" Naruto says ripping open a tube he cracked

"Naruto how did you get out" Shikamaru says as Naruto breaks him out "they went to take me while he was out" Hanabi says handing Shikamaru clothes "you guys look funny with clothes on" Kiba laughs as Naruto throws him over to the others

"did they let you guys out every once in a while for exercise" Naruto asks "never at the same time" Sasuke says looking at Naruto confused "can you see it to" Hanabi asks him quietly Sasuke nods "will you help please" Naruto says pulling some glass out of his hand Hanabi breaks the last few

Naruto catches everyone "you know we had a plan right" ino says "they were taking her for experiments and I was getting back from exercise so I took a shot" Naruto shrugs "really they haven't taken any of us in ages" Kiba says Shikamarus brain kicks into action "what was the last time any of you were taken in" he asks "time and place" Naruto says

Naruto and Hanabi share out the kunai "ok Sasuke you and Kiba lead ill bring up the rear" Naruto says "I'll stay with you nii-Chan" Hanabi says "no stay with Hinata in the middle" Naruto shouts "ok" Hanabi says "sorry I dint mean to yell but you two just got to see each other again so spend a lot of time together" Naruto says "we will all spend time together when we get out" Hinata smiles holding Hanabis hand

"ok Sasuke help everyone as much as you can Shikamaru keep so many step in front of them you are behind them ready to strike Kiba stay strong fight hard Sakura keep everyone together ino keep a strong link with the others Choji stay strong and Shino uhh do whatever it is you do" Naruto says "stop talking and lets run" Sasuke shouts

they take off running through the halls they turn into a door "dead end" Sasuke says they turn around to see a huge group of guards "I get the big girl" a large man smirks ominous chakra fills the area "where is Naruto" Sakura whispers to Hinata

"he is coming" Hanabi smirks a red Naruto with two tails walks at the cracking his neck "did you just say you were going to _get_ one of my friends" Naruto snarls they totally ignore Sasukes group and focus a barrage on Naruto who walks threw it like it's a light shower in the late autumn

Sasuke runs out and slices through the guards with the others just as Naruto gets to the one up the front just as Sasuke takes his head "could have saved one for me" Naruto says dropping a huge stash of kunai and shuriken he just caught "if Narutos like this maybe we could stay and destroy this place" Kiba says "no there are ninja here we have been fighting guards" Naruto says stretching his shoulders

"so you guys know where the exit is" ino asks looking around "Sasuke is it just me or was there something weird about what he said earlier" Shikamaru whispers "I was thinking that to it sounded more like a" Sasuke says getting interrupted by Naruto making a hole in the roof "all I know is we are a few floors underground so let's get the hell out of here" Naruto smirks

they jump through the hole take out some more guards and continue till there is a floor they can't get threw no matter how hard they try "this is either the roof or a floor below the exit" Shikamaru says "I'd say floor below" Sasuke says Naruto closes his eyes for a second and deeply inhales then exhales

He clenches his fist and runs at the wall and punches it out "Kiba" Naruto shouts "got it fang over fang" he says using it to dig a tunnel out the others follow him closely

Somewhere in the leaf village

"arf arf grrrr" Akamaru barks "what is it boy" Izume asks "arf arf" Akamaru barks "what do you mean something weird" she asks he lays down and whines

Somewhere underground

Naruto quickly runs up to back Kiba up "how did you know we had jutsu" Kiba asks "because they were trying to make us weapons" Naruto says helping Kiba fight off the guards while the others came out "shit ninja are coming" Sasuke shouts throwing kunai "Kiba your leading with Sasuke" Naruto shouts

All of them dodge kunai and start running "we won't get away" Shikamaru says darkly "you can't know that" ino shouts "I have been running the probability's for us to get away our best chance is for some" Shikamaru says then freezes in his tracks "where is Naruto" he shouts everyone looks around "no you bastard" Sasuke shouts "I found him" Hanabi says "what's he doing" Shino asks

"he is just standing there and as soon as I found him he gave me a thumbs up" Hanabi says "for every second we waste our probability of escape is going down" Shikamaru says looking down cutting a hole in the fence "we can leave him" Hinata shouts "we have to he left his will for each of us this was his plan" Sasuke says kicking a guard that followed them "I'm going back to get him" Hanabi shouts

Sakura blocks her "he told me to keep us together we will train and come back for him" Sakura says tears flowing down her cheeks "done lets go hurry up" Shikamaru says "what's our probability for escape" Sasuke asks as they take off sprinting "for each second Naruto holds them it increases for everything Naruto dose our chances increase" Shikamaru says

tears roll down Shikamarus cheek "but" ino says "for everything he does for us his chances lower" Shikamaru says wiping a tear out of his eye "we have to go get him" Hanabi cries "we can't he is doing this for you he wants you to get out I figured it out getting us out is just a bonus but he is doing this for you he chose to sacrifice his shot a freedom so you get a sure thing" Shikamaru shouts tears pouring from his eyes

Hanabi glares at him "you think I don't want to go get him you think I want to leave my friend back there but he left us his will he is doing this so we can get out if I could I would go and help but then his sacrifice would be for nothing we have to go" he shouts

ino grabs her head "what is it" Choji says catching her "I can hear something" she says "what" Sasuke asks quickly "it was Naruto he said he had a feeling they weren't going to let him off lightly that moron he was laughing" ino says wiping tears out of her eyes "that idiot" Sakura say wiping tears from her eyes "Naruto if you can hear me stay safe please" ino says

"all I heard was a cocky hmpf" ino says with a slight smile getting up and running the keep going for a full hour of sprinting "wait Sasuke stop" Hanabi shouts Sasuke doesn't hear it in time a ploughs into a man he quickly jumps up and the others surround him the one eyed man looks around at the foes surrounding him

"Hinata Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka Choji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Shino Aburame Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" the man says looking to each of them "you're the kids who went missing ten years ago where is Naruto" the man shouts "who are you" Sasuke says holding up a kunai "I'm a ninja from the leaf" he says pointing to his headband "so you work for the people who took us" Sakura shouts

"what" the man says stunned "Kakashi what's the problem" another man says walking out "they friends of yours Kakashi" he laughs "kind of" Kakashi sighs "well hello then I'm might gai how's it going" he smirks "the leaf dint take you it was a rouge ninja working with others we are out here looking for you all" Kakashi says "whatever there were leaf symbols all over" Kiba shouts

Shikamaru kneels into his thinking position "no they aren't lying the marks were only on the corridors they took us down so we wouldn't trust the people sent to help us" Shikamaru says "yeah I dint see a single mark on the upper floors" Sasuke says "ok but we aren't going back to the village" Shikamaru says

they all feel a wave of demon chakra "he is still fighting" Shikamaru says stunned "why are you so amazed at that" Sakura asks "I'll tell you later we have to keep moving" Shikamaru shouts "let me get the rest of my team and they will take you to a small shack I own at a lake outside the leaf" Kakashi says "and what will you do" Shikamaru asks

"I'm going to get Naruto" Kakashi says "I'll go with you my rival you will not beat me I will take out twice the amount of bad guys or I will walk around the village five hundred times on one hand" gai shouts "I just thank god it was us looking for them this month" Kakashi sighs running threw a clearing "we found them" Kakashi shouts

"is lady Hinata and lady Hanabi with them" Neji shouts "yes they are fine but we have to get them out of here and go rescue Naruto so I'm going to go get him" Kakashi says "why isn't he with them" Kurenai asks "he stayed behind to fight off the guards to let us escape" Shikamaru says "don't worry we will get you out of here" asuma says "whatever if you're going to help Naruto he should have ran out of chakra about twenty minutes ago" Shikamaru says

Kakashi nods "ok I and gai will go now" Kakashi says "I'm going with you" Choji says "what" Shikamaru says "how will he know they are helping us if he has no proof" Choji shrugs "it's impossible for him to keep fighting" Shikamaru shouts looking down so his hair covers his eyes

"what was the probability Naruto would be caught after thirty minutes how much did it go down after each additional minute let me guess the chance he is still fighting is point zero zero zero one" Choji says "add twenty more zeros in front of that" Shikamaru says "what was the probability of him being able to break his bond and free us" Choji says Shikamaru looks up "what your friend is trying to say is no matter what the probability the human factor can overcome it" Kurenai says

"how did Naruto look" Kakashi asks "taller than me like us long hair his is blond and spiky at the end he is wearing a guard uniform blue eyes what looks like three cat whiskers on each cheek and you have to go as fast as you possibly can it took us an hour to get here from there but if you go back the way you came you will find a hole in the fence stealth barrier" Shikamaru says

Kakashi sighs "ok take this lot to the others and we will bring Naruto back" Kakashi says taking off with Choji and gai "hi I'm asuma please follow me" he sighs "you know Kakashi-sensei means what state was he in like how damaged was he" Neji says "I don't know" Shikamaru sighs "terribly" Sasuke says "what" Tenten asks "how damaged is he terribly" Sasuke says

"what do you mean he looked fine" Sakura says "yeah looked what you were looking at was a layer of skin made out of chakra" Hanabi sobs falling into a heap "what is it" Hinata says pulling Hanabi onto her lap "he took all the experiments after our first year they made a deal with him he dint know I knew in the beginning but they would leave us alone if he did the experiments willingly but when they got one specifically for one of us they would just torture him until he couldn't take it until he was just a bloody mess but he would keep going holding on as long as he could" Hanabi bawls

"they had another experiment for us" Sasuke says remembering what he could see threw Narutos jutsu "me" Hanabi sobs "so that's why the first year they took one of us every day and after that they maybe took one or two of us a year" ino curses "that moron why would he do that" Sakura sobs

Hanabi wipes the tears from her eyes "after they let us talk for the first time and you all were nice to him he would talk about that all the time I couldn't see because of the air masks but I could tell he was smiling whenever we talked about you or I brought any of you up" Hanabi sobs "he took nine years of torture because we were nice to him" ino cries

"he told me before that he had never know kindness from anyone except the hokage and a man who made ramen Naruto called pops" Hanabi says burying her head in Hinatas lap "why dint you tell us when we last saw you" Hinata asks "he made me promise not to tell" Hanabi says "kid sounds like a bad ass" asuma smiles

ino grabs her head again "no Naruto no" she screams "what is it" Sakura shouts "no helps on the way just keep fighting run anything don't give up" ino screams "what did he say" Hinata shouts "he said he can't go on he is totally exhausted about to pass out no chakra no energy hungry thirsty and tired" ino says wiping her nose on her sleeve "he said we should leave him and forget about him live happy lives" ino says bawling falling to her knees "I'm faster than Kakashi I'm going to catch up" Tenten shouts taking off with lee who has dropped ALL his weights

"Kakashi this is ino I don't know if this works but if it does can you call the younger girl and bowl cut boy to you" she says they hear two explosions "that's a useful ability you got there" asuma laughs "do you have a medic or a doctor" Shikamaru asks "one went with lee but we have a full medic team on standby over that hill" Kurenai says Neji falls to his knees "lady Hinata lady Hanabi" he says tears flowing out of his eyes "ne-Neji-nii-san" Hinata says shocked "you guys have you moment when everyone is safe" Sasuke says

Naruto stands up eyes blurry body numb of everything but pain clothes stained red one arm hanging limp beside him "ino they have three minutes" Naruto shouts he uses his right arm to put his limp left arm in the pocket he reaches into the equipment pouch pulls out a hand full of kunai and a small pouch "what's this" Naruto says looking at it

Naruto opens it and a small ball rolls out "shit he has food pills get him" a guard shouts "food" Naruto says eating every one of them he feels the energy coming back to him his wounds hurt less his vision becomes clear but he already feels it fading Naruto takes off like a bullet to the hole in the fence

Naruto dives out roles and keeps going he keeps running ducking weaving for five minutes he sees a green streak coming straight at him he side steps and sticks his arm out knocking it over then he jumps on top of them and starts punching "Naruto wait Shikamaru sent me" lee shouts "like I would believe that" Naruto says still laying into lee

Tenten catches his arm "Naruto they are here to help" Choji shouts "what the fuck are you doing here I told you to run" Naruto shouts trying to get up but falling forward and lands beside lee "I'm sorry" Naruto pants tapping lee on the shoulder "it's not a problem" lee says putting Narutos arm over his shoulder "let me take your other arm" Tenten says

Naruto lowers his shoulder to show a large cut lee puts Naruto on his back and they take off "I'm sorry" Naruto says "shut up moron" Choji says "I'm sorry" Naruto says "say sorry again and ill thump you" Choji sighs "ok" Naruto says passing out "you guys are all right" Kakashi sighs as he catches up

they keep going "we have to get away" gai says coming up from behind says "where were you" Kakashi asks "I looped around and took out the scouting group from behind so they would lose us while preparing for coming to get the kids" gai laughs "lee what happened to you eye and nose "I tripped sir" lee shouts "looks like you need more training when we get back five hundred laps around the village on one hand" gai shouts

"it was me he dint trip" Naruto mumbles "what" gai says "he was running at me I stuck my arm out he fell over I jumped on him I brought my hand down as hard as I could until the woman and Choji stopped me I'm sorry" Naruto says fading in and out of consciousness "well lee looks like you got a rival who can keep track of your speed" gai smirks

"it was a lucky shot" Naruto says "no to even see lee coming you have to be incredibly fast" gai says Naruto pulls out a small pouch "you took these" Kakashi asks "I had to" Naruto coughs "if you were as bad as ino says they maybe would have taken you to 75% of what you were no matter how many you took and you would have faded fast" Tenten says studying the last one "and I feel like shit" Naruto coughs

"that's will probably be the worst side effect" Tenten smiles "if my doctors half as pretty as you I will be an extremely lucky man" Naruto smiles "calm down bucko she's taken" Neji snarls "oh hey Hinata you a guy now" Naruto says confused "no I'm here" Hinata says "there is two oh god there experiments split you in half I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Naruto coughs falling out of lees arms "no Naruto this is my cousin Neji" Hinata says "cousin as in leaf ninja" Naruto says trying to jump back

"Naruto its ok your over tired just get some rest" Hinata says running to his side and helping him down "did you get away" Naruto says as Tenten starts healing him "yes Naruto we will be fine" Hinata says stroking his hair "ok gai and I will take Naruto to the hospital while the others take you all to my shack" Kakashi says putting Naruto on a stretcher with help from gai they strap his legs in he starts thrashing around "what did you do to him" Sasuke shouts "we strapped him in so he wouldn't fall off" Kakashi says

"well unstrap him" Kiba shouts gai quickly undoes it "sorry but we have been in a lab for ten years if we get strapped to something the reaction is don't make it easy for them no matter what state your in" ino says her eye twitching she grabs her head and passes out

"where am I" she asks "no idea" Naruto shrugs "oh god Naruto" she shouts jumping onto him "easy I'm still injured" Naruto says catching her "what are you doing here" a large voice booms "can we start with where this is" Naruto asks "this is your mind scape boy" the voice says "oh then who are you" Naruto asks "I'm what's kept you alive" the voice booms

"thank you very much Mr ominous voice" ino bows "what" the voice says going soft and confused "I said thank you very much for keeping my friend alive" ino says bowing lower a woman with nine flowing tails walks out in a kimono "no one has ever thanked me" she says "I dint even know you were inside of me" Naruto says confused "I'm sorry miss ominous voice" ino smiles giving her a hug "uhh you uh your welcome and that voice is stereotypically male so its ok" the woman says sniffing at ino "you smell like Naruto" she says

ino blushes "what do you mean" she asks slightly sniffing Naruto then herself "you don't smell totally human anymore" she says looking Naruto over "get rid of that ridiculous skin cover" she says taking Narutos shirt off she waves her hand at Naruto making what looks like a layer of skin turn to mist Naruto puts his arms over his chest to hide it as best he can "Naruto what did they do to you" ino says walking over to him "that jutsu was hiding your wounds from me so the healing proses was to slow" she says

"if you don't mind me asking what's your name" ino asks looking over Narutos wounds "I'm Kurama you probably know me as the evil nine tailed fox that destroyed the village" she says "that was you" ino smiles "some prick caught me on a bad day with the right jutsu" Kurama says

Kuramas tails surround Naruto and start healing him "I can only use a fraction of my power while sealed but this will heal you up" Kurama says "so you are a healer" ino asks "no I am a warrior" Kurama says as ino is looking at Kurama intently "its ok child you may touch my tail I can tell you want to" Kurama sighs

"they are beautiful" ino says looking at one "ok so I get healed then what you want me to un seal you" Naruto asks "no I'm happy here unsealing me would just give my real body more room" she smiles "then what do you get out of healing me" Naruto asks "I get to live" she says "sorry if I don't believe you" Naruto says "no I understand I can see it in your head there are nine people that you totally trust" she sighs

"yes if you are happy to stay in here why did you take control of my body" Naruto says "I was cranky they woke me up" she shrugs "I pray to god not all girls are like that" Naruto shivers "not quite to the point of tearing hundreds of people to shreds while dodging a hail of kunai but sometimes its close" ino says

Naruto backs up and sits on a bench "please don't hurt me" Naruto squeaks "don't worry kit she couldn't hurt you if she tried" Kurama says "you couldn't at least let him be scared of me for a little while" ino says "nope I'm on kits side by extension your side but kit before you" Kurama smiles "so how am I in here did you give Naruto a mind link ability" ino asks "no this is you" Kurama shrugs "so I made myself come in here" ino asks

"I think it might have been your link with Naruto the called you in" Kurama laughs "so what's going on with our body's" Naruto asks "you can wake up whenever you want you are both in the leaf villages hospital the others a sitting around you ready for a fight" Kurama laughs "sounds like them" ino laughs "ok let's get up ino you first" Naruto says "if you wake up so should she" Kurama says "ok then" Naruto says he closes his eyes

Naruto opens them slowly blinking from the bright light a few minutes later ino wakes up screaming "what is it" Sakura asks running to her "Naruto I saw it" she says "don't live in the past we have to survive the present" Naruto says shaking his head "good morning sleeping beauty and ino" Kiba smirks "that's what I said to your mum last night" Naruto smirks as there is a knock at the door "I thought we told them to not let anyone near us" Choji says

Everyone pulls out there weapons "Kiba are you in there this is your mother" she says "what do we do" Kiba asks Naruto opens the door "hello it's nice to meet you I'm Naruto" he smiles "I'm Izume Inuzuka" she bows "please don't bow" Naruto says "no I have heard what you did you deserve my respect" she says "its ok would you like to see Kiba" Naruto asks "if he would like to see me" Izume says "miss Inuzuka I told you no one is allowed on this floor" a nurse says running over "I'm sorry sir we tried to stop her" the nurse says bowing

"it's ok she was invited here could you please also get Mr Nara Mr Yamanaka Mr Hyuga Mr Akimichi miss Haruno and Mr Aburame I would very much appreciate it" Naruto bows "of course I will bring them as soon as I can" she says "thank you very much" Naruto says "when is the doctor coming to check his arm" Kiba shouts "she will be back soon" the nurse says "Kiba" Izume sobs "umm hi uhh mum its uhh good to see you I guess" Kiba says really not sure what to say

Izume takes a step towards him the others almost jump on her "sorry" she says putting her hands up and backing up "sorry as you could guess we have a hard time trusting people and putting enough trust in Kakashi when he brought us here sorta did us for today" Shikamaru says "it's good to see you mummy" Kiba says hugging her tight tears flowing freely out of his eyes

there is another knock at the door and again Naruto opens it "you would have to be Naruto" a tall pale eyed man says bowing "please don't bow to me you must be Hiashi the girls told me a lot about you" Naruto smiles Hiashi goes to walk to the girls and everyone almost jumps on him "just let them come to you" Naruto whispers "daddy" Hanabi says running to him "hello daddy I have missed you very much" Hinata says

they both hug him tightly "please have a seat you may take my bed" Naruto says "thank you very much but first please will you shake my hand" Hiashi says holding his hand out "sorry that requires a lot more trust than I have at the moment maybe one day" Naruto says "ok I will be waiting" Hiashi smiles "when I can I promise you will be the first" Naruto smiles "thank you" he smiles

Naruto shakes his head blinking quickly "Naruto are you alright" Hinata shouts quickly running to his side "don't uhh don't worry I-I-I- am" Naruto starts falling forward everyone runs to catch him but Hinata and Hanabi get him he drops to his knees and throws up "go wait outside" Kiba snarls "Kiba" Izume says "now" Kiba shouts "ok we will" Hiashi says walking out with Izume

"Hiashi Izume are they here" Inoichi asks "yes but they need a break and I'll go get a nurse" Hiashi says "we will wait out here" Izume says "but I want to see ino" Inoichi says ino opens the door pops her head out and looks side to side "is that you sweet heart" Inoichi asks "hello dad" ino smiles "it's so good to see you" Inoichi smiles

"Naruto needs a nurse" she says "coming" Hiashi shouts running up with a doctor and a nurse "what happened" the doctor asks "it started with him blinking and shaking his head then he said don't uhh don't worry I-I-I-am then he fell forward Hinata and Hanabi caught him he fell to his knees and threw up" Shikamaru says "has he got any drugs in his system" the nurse asks

"he was a test subject he is practically a walking meth lab with a shit ton of other crap" Sasuke says "oh ok" the nurse says "do you mind if I ask why your charging chakra into your hands Mr and misses ah what is it sorry" Sasuke says "healing jutsu" the nurse says quickly "is that why you're making it sharp" Sasuke snarls

a shadow creeps under the door and catches the two "how troublesome" a man sighs opening the door and walking in "you must be Mr Nara" Naruto coughs from the bed they put him in "that's me" he sighs putting kunai in the fake doctors and nurses hands putting his arms up to the side and making them kill each other "your mother almost had a fit when I got called up and she dint" Shikaku sighs

"sorry for now only one member of each family" Sasuke says "nah its ok but you have to explain that to miss Nara" Shikaku sighs "I dint think I was possible for someone to sigh more than Shikamaru" Naruto laughs

"I'm not explaining" Sasuke says "I'd rather go toe to toe with Naruto than do it" ino says "don't worry I'll do it" Naruto says coughing "nii-Chan your arm it looks like its leaking" Hanabi shouts

"sorry I took so long I wouldn't let anyone less than Shizune come in to look after her grandnephew" Hiashi says running in with Shizune "what" Naruto says quickly sitting up throwing up again "stay down Naruto I will look after you" Shizune says "first let me tell you the rules" Sasuke says

Shizune pulls out a list "I heard them all no needles no knives If I need to take or get something ask first" Shizune says Naruto holds up all his fingers "that girl Tenten" Hinata asks "she can use needles" Choji says Naruto nods "oh god that makes helping you so much easier" Shizune says running out

Shizune comes back a minute later with Tenten "the tension in the room could stop a rhino" she says they look Naruto over taking samples of what's leaking out of his arm "can I send this to lady Tsunade to get it tested" Shizune asks as she wipes what's left off his arm filling two specimen jars with multi coloured liquids

Naruto thinks for a little while then nods "what is all that" Sakura asks "it doesn't seem to be poison" Tenten says "I think it might be something in order to change his genetic structure" Shizune says "on average how many experiments did they run on you per week" Shizune says "hold up fingers" Tenten says Naruto holds up ten then puts them down the put up seven

"so ten to seven" Shizune asks Naruto shake as his head "sorry I was being optimistic" she says looking down Naruto smiles "its ok most the time they were trying to wear me down" Naruto croaks "ok about the chest wounds" Shizune asks "torture and cutting me open after injecting me" Naruto rasps

Hinata pours and hands Naruto a glass of water he drinks it quickly "Hiashi go tell Tsunade to ready the leafs army's and the feudal lords as well" Shizune snarls "yes mam" Hiashi says goes to run as Tsunade turns the corner "oh lady hokage" Hiashi says "I just finished reading our army so I need the exact location from the kids" Tsunade says knocking on the door

"who is it" Naruto coughs "I am Tsunade Senju" she says "that is not a name we know" Sasuke shouts "I am Narutos grandmother" she shouts "the hokage" Naruto splutters "please stop talking" Shizune says "come in even if we dint want you to we couldn't stop you" Shikamaru sighs

Tsunade opens the door and walks in "there is a line-up of parents outside" Tsunade says "damn why did you have to be related to me" Naruto splutters with a laugh "stop being a pervert" Sakura shouts "we have been locked in a tube for ten years I think I deserve to be a bit of a perv" Naruto coughs "ok you can be a perv later just please stop talking" Shizune says

"the nine tails healed him quite a bit but he was fighting hundreds of guys while almost dead already" ino says "nine tails" Tsunade says shocked "yeah she is really nice" ino smiles "you know she almost destroyed the leaf" Tsunade says "yeah she said that was because someone got her at a bad time with the right jutsu" ino says

"lady Tsunade could you identify these" Shizune says handing her the jars Tsunade takes it and freezes "Orochimaru" she snarls "I heard a name while I was there when they thought I was out" Naruto wheezes "you can tell us later every word makes you get worse" Shizune says

"if we make some rules will you follow them" Shikamaru asks Tsunade "depending on how reasonable they are" she says "ok no one other than you those two and the parents outside are allowed on this floor the team that found us it to watch the stairs up and down enough food for fifteen people gotten by one of them personally is to be brought here three times a day" Shikamaru says

"ten bowls of Ichiraku ramen would be nice" Naruto rasps "some proper beds would be appreciated" ino says "and is there a shower we can use somewhere" Sakura asks "is there a room big enough for all of us" Hinata asks "I wouldn't mind a shower as well" Kiba says "I would like some books if you would" Shikamaru says "I just want food" Naruto coughs

"ok showers food books beds and bigger room Kakashi as guard" Tsunade lists "and ramen" Naruto rasps "ok and ramen" Tsunade says "you guys heard that get on it" Tsunade says the parents take off and get everything they come back a few minutes later one knocks on the door "the beds are in the biggest room we cleared out the bathroom and put Kakashi and gai on the stairs lower floor stairs and asuma and Kurenai on the upper stairs after they got food and I currently have ten bowls of miso pork ramen with best wishes from Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku" Hiashi says

everyone looks at Naruto "what you looking at me for my voice isn't loud enough for them to hear tell them to come in" Naruto sighs with a cough "come in" Hinata calls out "how many of us are allowed in" Chouza asks they all look at each other than to Naruto then back to each other "do I really have to do all the talking" Naruto coughs "you may all come in" Hinata calls out "slowly" Kiba says the door flies open and they walk in with bags of food and stack the ramen on the table next to Narutos bed

"can I eat it" Naruto asks "no let us finish" Shizune says "that's cruel and unusual punishment putting not just ramen but Ichiraku ramen in front of someone and not letting them eat it" Hiashi says "ill feed it to him so you can keep working" Hanabi says "no we need to get all the foreign matter out of his body" Shizune says "take me somewhere that you don't mind getting dirty" Naruto says

"what do you mean" Shizune asks "just do it" Naruto sighs Tsunade and Shizune help him up everyone goes to follow "no stay here get to know your parents" Naruto smiles they nod "well we all look so much like you we don't have to introduce ourselves" ino smiles awkwardly "except Sakura and her mum they don't look that much alike I mean I see it but not as much as with ino and her dad or Hinata Hanabi and their dad" Sasuke says "well would you like to know what happened with your family" Inoichi asks Sasuke "what happened did they kill my brother" Sasuke asks

"no he is back in the village evidence came to light that he was ordered by one of his superiors to kill the Uchiha if he dint do it everyone would have been killed including you and your brother he did it in order to save you but keep that between us his superior doesn't know we know and we would like to keep it that way he only doesn't know Itachi is back because he spends all his time in the Uchiha estate and the barrier stops everyone except those allowed inside" Inoichi explains

"speaking of housing when Naruto is totally ok again we would like a house outside the village preferably hidden in the mountains and only three people chosen by all of us can know where it is parents may visit once a week close family members and the search team once a month we would appreciate it if you brought food and stuff with you when you visit" Shikamaru says "don't you want to live with your parents" Izume says "they are eighteen and they will probably come in when they are ready" Hiashi sighs "thank you for understanding" ino bows "ok I know the perfect area" Hiashi says

"so why did we have to bring you here" Tsunade asks "go behind the plastic" Naruto sighs "if you say so" Shizune says with Tsunade they feel chakra building up "what are you doing" Tsunade shouts "forcing all the stuff out with chakra so when I'm done get in here quick" Naruto says his chakra pulses

Tsunade and Shizune quickly grab him and put him on a stretcher "paper bombs" Shizune shouts they push Naruto out quickly and they explode Sasuke and the others run out "man that was close" Naruto says "what the hell was that" Shino shouts everyone looks at him stunned "what is it" Hiashi asks "that was the first time I have heard him talk in years" Naruto says Shino shrugs "how do you feel" Hinata asks

"that glowing hand stuff feels great" Naruto laughs "that's probably because your body has been on the brink of being totally destroyed for ten years" ino says "what are you talking about this is from before" Naruto says "Naruto whatever they did to me lets me see chakra I saw threw your seal the whole time so did Hanabi and I'm guessing Hinata" Sasuke says

"I saw it all Naruto what they did to you I don't know how anyone could last that long without breaking" ino says "I had to if I dint they would have hurt you guys" Naruto says "I think Naruto needs surgery" Tsunade says "what for" Hinata asks "it would be easier to answer what not for" Tsunade says "do you mind if I observe" Sakura asks "ok the room is ready" Tsunade says

"ok but first Shino Mr Aburame actually freaking talk to each other don't just stand there and stare at each other" Naruto coughs "how can we relax out here when you will be fighting for your life in there" Shino says

Naruto stares at Shino "Naruto" Sakura says "sorry I just find him talking fascinating" Naruto says causing everyone to giggle "you know what no you are all going to spend time with your families go to the Uchiha compound if I wake up to find that you have been here the whole time worried about me I won't talk to you for a whole month" Naruto says "but Naruto we" Hinata says

"no arguments if I'm going to be spending so much time alone with my gran-gran and aunt then you should do the same with your parents" Naruto coughs "Kakashi" Tsunade shouts "yes mam" he says running over "take everyone to the Uchiha compound leave gai here to watch over the operating room call any others you trust" Tsunade says "could you call your anbu out" Kakashi asks

Tsunade whistles and three ninja are kneeling in front of her "dragon Tenzo I need your help" Kakashi says "you two are under Kakashi orders until dismissed" Tsunade says "sir" they salute Kakashi "we are escorting this kids to the Uchiha compound no one is to know what they look like or who they are the clan leaders team gai also Kurenai and asuma will be assisting" Kakashi says "its Yamato sempai" he says

they hand out anbu cloaks and masks "aw man I want one of those cloaks and those masks are cool" Naruto says "here" dragon says handing Naruto a fox mask "thank you" Naruto says inspecting the inside of the mask closely running his fingers all over it "it was to spontaneous for us to trap it" dragon says

Naruto keeps checking it "yes but ninja are supposed to be prepared for anything so you could have a trapped one on hand" Naruto says "yeah I trapped the monkey mask cuss it seems like a monkeyish thing to do" Yamato laughs holding up a monkey mask "Hinata Hanabi" Naruto says she nods "Byakugan" they says they thoroughly search each mask for poison or traps "no they are ok" Hinata says and Hanabi nods

"you know it's possible to make traps as thin as paper" Hiashi says "we searched it Nano meter by Nano meter" Hanabi says "not even I can see at that scale" Hiashi says stunned "really we had to there were only tiny holes in the barriers separating the rooms so if we wanted to see each other we had to see on that scale" Hinata says

"I was quiet selfish making Hanabi check on them every day" Naruto says "ok please put your masks on and we will leave when ready" dragon says they all tie their hair up and put there masks on Naruto looks at each of them when he gets to Hinata he cracks the giggles and when he sees Hanabi he losses it "what" Hinata asks "nothing fluffy bunny and hello anbu" Naruto giggles

everyone looks at them and they look at each other and laugh "why did you even have those masks" Shikamaru asks from behind his stag mask "it's quite amusing" Shino says adjusting his mantis mask "ok let's get you into surgery" Tsunade says "we will see you soon" ino says putting a hand on Naruto shoulders "before you go Hinata Hanabi and Hiashi look through the kids bodies make sure they don't have any explosives or anything "Byakugan" they all say

they search every inch of the others bodies Hinata dose Narutos again thoroughly just to make sure "Shikamaru Sasuke Choji and Shino are clean" Hiashi says "so is Kiba Sakura and Hinata" Hanabi says "Hanabi ino and Naruto are good to" Hinata says "ok good" Tsunade says with a sigh of relief

"guys my ramen is yours now please treat it right" Naruto sobs "I understand we will treat it with the respect it deserves" Kiba says putting a hand on Narutos shoulder Tsunade just sighs and wheels Naruto off "see you later" Naruto shouts as he turns the corner "ok let's go guys" Kakashi says they each grab a bag of food and set out

"Shikaku what did he say is he alright dear please tell me how is he did they hurt him" Yoshino Nara shouts "shh miss Nara please just come with us" Shikamaru says "stag get out of my way I need to talk to my husband" she shouts "god mothers are troublesome" he sighs "sir we were told to not let anyone identify them" dragon says to Kakashi

Dragon pulls Shikamaru away "shika" she says tears flowing out of her eyes "shh just come with us" he says "Yoshino where are you" a woman shouts "over here I found our husbands" she shouts "Chouza have you heard from him is he ok" Yuriko Akimichi says "he is fine kaa-san" the cow mask says choking up slightly "Yachiru" Yoshino shouts

"you know I was ordered not to let ANYONE find out who they are" dragon shouts "but they" Yuriko says with a tear in her eyes Yoshino puts her hand over Yurikos mouth "they remind us very much of our sons" Yoshino says "as I said miss Nara miss Akimichi and the just got here miss Yamanaka please follow us" Shikamaru says "who" Yachiru asks "all in good time" Kakashi smirks

A quick march gets them to the Uchiha compound Hiashi uses the secret knock the gate opens they walk in it automatically closes behind them they walk to Itachis house and knock he comes to the door in underwear with huge circles under his eyes "you look terrible nii-san" Sasuke says walking in

"snake what do you think you're doing" he shouts "just let us in we can explain" Hiashi says "ok then quickly" he says opening the door all the way they all file in "so explain" Itachi says "I'm sure you heard the rumours" Hiashi says "one of my listening seals did pick up that you found some people Kakashi so is it them" Itachi asks

"I'd like to introduce you to my daughters Hinata and Hanabi" Hiashi says as they take off there masks "what of my brother" Itachi asks "he is fine" Hinata says "he can't see me he must hate me for what I did" Itachi says looking down "I don't hate you and if you want I'll walk around with my eyes closed" Sasuke shrugs "Sasuke" Itachi asks "no I'm the milk man" he says

"I'm so sorry please forgive me for what I did" Itachi says bowing on his hands and knees "if you don't get up this second in going to beat the crap out of you big brother" Sasuke says Itachi stands up Sasuke takes his mask off and hugs Itachi "I missed you brother" he says "so yeah mum as you guessed" Shikamaru says taking his mask off "oh my you have become such a handsome young man" Yoshino smiles "with that big bushy hair that must be Choji" Yuriko says "hi mum" he says taking his mask off

Yuriko goes to hug him but he shies away "it will take a while sorry" he says "why" Yuriko asks "while shaking hands there is twenty ways to kill someone including chakra poison to regular poison while being hugged there is seventy" Shikamaru says "but we are your parents" Yoshino says "taking that into account we still only knew you for five short years where we were tortured one more than others for ten years" Shino says "what do you mean one more than others" Yachiru asks "why do you think there is still one missing" Hanabi says

"oh so it's just that demon" Mebuki laughs "what the fuck did you just say" Hinata shouts "I'm just saying better that demon scum than you kids" she says Sakura punches her mother's sending her crashing through a wall "you dare call the only one who protected us scum you call the man that saved us so much pain and suffering by taking it himself a demon you insult the only reason we are now free you are no mother of mine" Sakura shouts walking out of the room

Sasuke and Itachi run after her "sorry about the wall" she says "no I was just about to smack her myself wishing pain and suffering on someone no matter who they are or what they carry is wrong but Naruto is a true hero of the leaf containing the fox so as to protect everyone and being treated like a pest for it is just wrong" Itachi says putting a hand on Sakuras shoulder

Itachi straightens up his clothes and hair and walks back to the other room "Haruno leave my home this instant" he says and walks back to the other room "dad do it quickly" Shikamaru says holding his hand out Shikaku quickly grabs it they shake up down then release Shikamaru quickly looks his hand over "there is stuff you need to put in the fridge in those food bags just so you know" Kakashi says

"I had almost forgotten about the food" Kiba laughs looking through the bags "good idea" ino laughs they all start going through the bags "why don't you just empty them on the table" Itachi smiles "guys I think we should all agree that this bag is for Naruto and Naruto only" ino says holding up a bag "what's in it" Sakura asks looking inside "yeah I think he will love it" Sasuke says taking a look

"which bag is it if you don't mind me asking" Kakashi asks "full of cup ramen" Choji laughs "he promised me that when we got out he would take me to get ramen" Hinata blushes "maybe we should all pray for his quick recovery" Hiashi suggests "it think that would be a good idea" Izume smiles "there is a shrine across the road we could all go there" Itachi says "and I think when Narutos better we should all have a picnic everyone who would enjoy being with ALL of us" Shikamaru says

"I'll make the sandwiches" Hiashi says "I'll bring the barbeque and some meats" Chouza says "I can make a salad" Yoshino say "cookies would be better" Shikaku says "cookies" all the kids drool "ok fine" Yoshino says "yeah look at them there skin and bones they deserve some treats" Hiashi laughs "I'll bring ice cream then" Izume says "you know Naruto would probably like the salad so could someone make one" Hanabi says

"you guys think about Naruto a lot" Itachi says to Sasuke "you kinda do that when you find out some has practically given their life to make sure you don't get hurt" Sasuke says "to us he is very important" Hinata says "some more than others" ino says gently elbowing Hinata "nii-Chan is the best" Hanabi smiles "thanks guys" Naruto laughs walking in

"Naruto what are you doing here" Hinata says running to his side "knowing you guys you were ignoring your parents to worry about me I had to come" Naruto says "Uzumaki what do you think you're doing" Tsunade snarls "you're supposed to be in hospital still" Hanabi sighs "I can't handle the smell anymore" Naruto says hiding behind Hinata

"can you bring a hospital bed and whatever else he needs here" Itachi asks "yes I can but Naruto ask before you leave next time I understand the smell probably freaked you out but finding you missing scared the crap out of me" Tsunade says putting a hand on Narutos shoulder she can feel him physically resisting pulling away "sorry" she says pulling her hand back

"I was having a small panic attack every time I closed my eyes" Naruto says Hinata gently wraps her arms around him "are you ok nii-Chan" Hanabi says hugging him "hey Sakura where is your mother" Naruto asks "I well I had to hit her" Sakura says "are you alright" Naruto asks "yes I am I'm sorry" she says "what for" Naruto asks cocking his head to the side

"for what my mother said about you" Sakura says "doesn't bother me if she was going to insult me throwing a grain of salt at me might hurt more" Naruto says causing the others to smile "I love you nii-Chan" Hanabi smiles "I love you to" Naruto says "don't pick her up it will put too much strain on you" Tsunade says

"so where is miss Haruno" Naruto asks "well he hasn't left yet so I assume Sakuras punch knocked her out" Sasuke says "I always knew you would pack a hell of a right hook" Naruto laughs "you should have seen it she went upside down and flew through the wall" ino laughs "ok would you guys still like to pray" Itachi asks "lady hokage" a voice calls from outside "that voice" Naruto says eyes open wide in terror

* * *

thank you for reading with an all nighter the next chapter might be up tomorrow

jman1122


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long i got caught up playing some new ds games i just got ill be trying to up date once a week but dont hold me to that im also working on a few other storys

book lover reader: ill be going into that later

shinobi of life: definatly naruhina but other than that i havent decided yet

* * *

"what is it nii-Chan" Hanabi asks "Danzo" Naruto says shivering "how do you know that name" Tsunade asks "he was there he helped take us please get them out of here keep them away from him" Naruto shouts "quickly this way" Itachi says opening a secret hatch in the floor

Naruto makes sure everyone else is in first then runs in Itachi jumps in after and seals the hatch "what now" Kiba whispers "there is a way out this way" Itachi says "Shikamaru lend me that cloak" Naruto says "Naruto who is it you are still shaking" Hinata asks "he is he is one of the men who tortured me" Naruto says

"Danzo what do you think you are doing in here you are not authorised" Tsunade shouts "I got word that a large amount of anbu came in here just after you sealed of an entire floor at the hospital I would like to know what is going on Tsunade" Danzo says "that is lady hokage to you and hospital matters have nothing to do with you" Tsunade snarls

There is a knock at the door "we are busy" Danzo shouts "ok then what was the large amount of anbu doing here" he says there is another knock at the door "lady hokage I have a report" a voice says "not that it has anything to do with you but" Tsunade says "report" she shouts

The door slides open to show the fox anbu "mam we have found no sign of invaders or explosives given the fact of how well the described the compound we will go over it again with an even finer toothed comb" fox says "what of the suspected case in the hospital" Tsunade says "lady Shizune just gave me a report" he says pulling out a scroll and hands it to her

Tsunade reads it thoroughly when she is finished she sighs with relief "it's not plague that's one thing off my mind" she says "you thought someone had the plague" Danzo asks "yes not that it's any of you busyness but the patient came in saying a fine white powder came out of a letter he started feeling ill so he came in showing signs of plague so just to be safe I sealed of the floor to be safe" Tsunade says "mam" fox says "oh yes dismissed go back to your search" Tsunade says fox nods and disappears

"but lady Tsunade since its open now we should search for the secrets of the Uchiha seeing as there are none left" Danzo says "what do you mean none left you speak as if Sasuke will never be found or is dead I'll tell you this once and once only until Sasuke Uchiha has been found dead this place belongs to the Uchiha clan" Tsunade says "but lady hokage" Danzo shouts "get the hell out of here" Tsunade shouts Danzo walks off mumbling under his breath

As soon as Danzo leaves the compound Itachi closes and seals the gates "Naruto" Shikamaru says looking at him curled up his mask askew "what did that man do to you" Sakura says "he was the worst he almost killed Naruto every time but not just physically mentally he would force him to ask for pain or he would move to one of us" ino says

"but how do you" Sasuke asks "what they did to me lets me connect with his mind when we were passed out he woke up before me and I saw everything they did to him" ino says rubbing her arms Naruto slowly gets up and sits on the couch "here Naruto" Itachi says handing him a blanket "would you mind letting me go into your mind I might be able to help" Inoichi asks "would you mind kunai held at you from every angle" Sasuke says they all look to Naruto

"remind me again how I got roped into this" Naruto says his head sticking out of a box with seals on it "don't worry I'm as nervous as you" Inoichi says "just be careful Mr Yamanaka they once had someone do this and they snapped and tried to kill me" Naruto says trying to scratch his nose

"ok I need two people with a strong mind over there and there" Inoichi says "I'll do it" Kakashi says "I will as well" Tsunade says "ok just put your hands on the seals and allow your minds to be open but strong" Inoichi says making hand signs "don't worry Naruto we are here for you" Hinata says scratching his nose for him "ok get ready" Inoichi says putting a hand on Narutos forehead

"so another human" Kurama says "who's there" Inoichi shouts "Kurama" Naruto says "how are you in here" Inoichi shouts "I pulled him in to help you" Kurama says walking out of the shadows "it was hard to get in here" ino says stretching

"what ino how did you get in here" Inoichi shouts "hey you're in someone else's mind don't raise your voice" Naruto says "oh sorry but she shouldn't be able to get in here" Inoichi says "but she has been here before" Kurama says "really" Inoichi asks "yeah when he passed out on the way here" ino says "ok so you want to see all the people from Narutos memories right" Kurama says "please" Inoichi says Kurama puts her hands together

A door appears next to her "I warn you before you enter you may see a lot of things you will wish you could forget" Kurama says "ok but what about traps are there any set in here" Inoichi asks "I set up this room and took out as many as possible just don't touch anything" Kurama says Inoichi opens the door and walks in with Naruto and Kurama

"I'll wait out here then" ino says "please do" Naruto says closing the door "where are we" Inoichi asks "this is the hard part" Kurama says turning a light on Inoichi looks around the dark red room "what is this room" Inoichi asks looking around "we have to swim threw that to get to the room" Kurama says pointing at a pool of blood "what is it" Inoichi asks putting his finger in it "all the blood Naruto has lost" Kurama says "ok just follow us and stay close" Kurama says the three of them dive in

After a minute Naruto and Kurama surface in a dark room Kurama lights gas lamps "where is Inoichi" Naruto says "he must have gotten lost" Kurama says Naruto quickly dives back in "that idiot" Kurama sighs Naruto comes up at another room he sees Inoichi staring at a blackened pile of mutated bones

"we have to get out of here" Naruto says grabbing his arm "Naruto what is this" Inoichi says examining it closely "it is what Naruto would be without me and his indestructible will" Kuramas voice says "but this doesn't even look human anymore" Inoichi says using a kunai to move it and glowing green ooze comes out of the bone

Naruto lights a lamp looks around and quickly blow it out "what's wrong wont light" Inoichi asks walking to another one lighting it "no wait" Naruto shouts quickly cringing as Inoichi looks around to see thousands of pictures of Naruto being tortured "this is" he says "please turn the light off lets go" Naruto says walking back to the blood and sits down looking at it

Inoichi blows the lamp out and sits next to Naruto "I have seen a lot of things in my life but nothing like this from the bottom of my heart I am sorry you were taken sorry you were treated so bad while you lived here sorry you had to escape yourself and sorry it took us so long to help you" Inoichi says putting a hand on Naruto shoulder "thank you" Naruto says wiping a the tears from his eyes Inoichi pulls a tissue and hands it to Naruto

"when we find the people who did this I would like you to be standing next to me when I personally fill their minds with these images of this happening to them you should be right next to me as I tear their minds to shreds making their own minds destroy there bodies making them feel the pain they inflicted on you and the others" Inoichi says handing Naruto another tissue

"ok Naruto bring him here" Kurama says Naruto pulls a piece of cloth out of his pocket and hands one end to Inoichi "we have to swim to Kurama keep a good hold of this and follow me closely" Naruto says as they jump in and start swimming

Narutos arm reaches out of the blood and Kurama pulls him out then helps Inoichi out "ok this room has two features one is it shows every person Naruto has ever seen" Kurama says "what is the second" Inoichi asks looking her in the eye

"it shows the amount of blood each one of them has spilt in two vials one is total the other is Narutos blood the blood will vary the amount temperature and the colour the more there is the more they have taken the darker it is the more pain they caused in doing so and the temperature will say if they did it in cold blood or while filled with rage" Kurama says opening the door

They walk in to a long room full of portraits "I know that man he is one of my clan the dog" Inoichi says running to a portrait "the blood is cold" Inoichi curses "and that man is on the civilian council cold again" Inoichi shouts they walk through the halls looking at all the portraits "Naruto it would be easier on this Yamanaka if you called in the other two" Kurama says Naruto nods and focuses

After a minute Kakashi and Tsunade appear "lady Tsunade there are many here who live in the village" Inoichi says "what is the purpose of this room" Kakashi asks "the more blood the more the person has drawn the darker the more pain they caused and if it's cold it was done in cold blood" Inoichi explains

Kakashi looks around "that one has two frozen black ones" he says pointing further down the hall "the left one is Naruto the right in total" Kurama says they all walk through the room taking note of all the people until they get to the over flowing two Naruto can stand to look at it

"Danzo" Tsunade curses Naruto shivers at the name she examines the frozen pillar of blood "how much is it per kill" Kakashi asks "take out a senbon needle" Kurama says Kakashi dose as asked "poke your finger with it" Kurama says again he complies till there is little more than a drop of blood on it "that is around an average kill" Kurama says

"no wonder he shivers at that man's name" Kakashi says looking at Naruto then the blood Danzo has drawn from Naruto "so how are we going to take care of that thing" Kakashi asks pointing at Danzos portrait "that thing dose deserve a dogs death" Inoichi says

"ok but this information dose not leave your mouths once we leave" Naruto says "but we need to in order to justify taking them out" Tsunade says "what he means is it doesn't get back to his friends" Inoichi says "ok that I can agree to I will have to tell their parents I will need the clan leaders to know the reason they are backing us in this" Tsunade says

"ok Kurama let them out" Naruto says "wait just let me go over them one more time" Inoichi says checking a list of names he has been writing adding one every so often "ok I think that's everyone in the leaf" Inoichi says flipping through nine pages "are they only people who hurt him" Tsunade asks "no anyone from the leaf but I put how full the container is next to the name" Inoichi says using a copying jutsu on the list they leave Naruto alone staring at Danzos portrait

"don't worry kit soon this will be nothing but a bad memory" Kurama says putting an arm over his shoulder "I'm going to get ino and leave" Naruto says walking to the door "ok if you need me call my name and I will assist you" Kurama says Naruto nods and dives into the pool of blood

After a minute Naruto comes up he cleans off and walks out to see ino sitting on a bench looking at some flowers "you dint have to wait for me" he says sitting next to her "no this place is beautiful I was happy to wait here" ino smiles "well we have to get out now so lease leave if u don't you might see it again" Naruto says "ok I'll see you soon" she smiles shining brightly then disappears

Naruto closes his eyes and wakes up to Tsunade and Sasuke opening the box "so how do we go about this lady Tsunade" Inoichi asks pasting the names on to paper "nine pages eight parents" Tsunade says taking a finished page "but Haruno wont" Chouza says "Itachi" Tsunade says "so it's time I show the people I'm back" Itachi smirks cracking his neck

"so what do we arrest them for" Shibi asks "whatever doesn't really matter what we just need to lock them up but the more public the place the more embarrassing the thing you should arrest them for" Izume says "ok let's do this" Kiba says sticking a hand out

Everyone looks at him "I'm in" Sasuke says putting his hand on top "let's do it" Sakura smirks putting a hand on top "this should be fun" Choji smirks putting a hand in "your all nuts" ino sighs putting her hand in "why else would you be friends with us" Naruto smirks putt his hand in "for Naruto" Hinata blushes gently placing her hand over his "I want to see those bastards pay for the pain and suffering they caused" Shikamaru says putting a hand in "hmm" Shino says with a nod putting his hand in "for us" Hanabi smiles putting her hands in "for our children" the others say putting their hands in the kids look at them

"sorry it looked so fun we wanted to join" Hiashi laughs they all nod "let's do it" Izume smirks "if the kids help I will have to make the Chunin just for formality's so they can officially arrest people if we want to do this we need to do it all legally so they can't get off" Tsunade says "or maybe you just don't want the paper work of villagers complaining about the arrests" Shikaku says "still it's just easier if they are Chunin I mean they will all be put to death any way but yeah saves me more trouble" Tsunade laughs

"ok let's go split up into teams and we will go" Hiashi says "we shouldn't take our children" Izume says "then how about an anbu" Naruto says putting his mask on "good idea fox-san" Kakashi smirks "thank you Kakashi-sempai" Naruto bows the kids all put there masks on "why did dragon and Tenzo have those masks" Kakashi smirks looking at Hinata and Hanabis bunny and hello kitty masks

"ok Naruto would you like to go with me" Hiashi asks Naruto nods and walks next to Hiashi "I'll take bunny and kitty" Tsunade says "cow-san" Inoichi says "then I'll take stag" Chouza says "guess I'm stuck with you then" Shikaku says to ino "I'll go with Itachi" Sakura says putting on her slug mask "I'll go with you" Shino says to Izume "guess I'm with Kakashi" Sasuke says "then I get tall dark and buggy" Kiba sighs Shibi bows "

"on three" Naruto says "one for family" Hiashi says "two for friends" Tsunade says "three for revenge" Naruto says the throw their hands up and split up "so who do we go for first" Hiashi asks looking confused at the list "the highest percentage on the list" Naruto says "what does it mean" Hiashi asks "not important at the moment but the higher the precent the more pain they deserve "ok then we will just do it in order" Hiashi says "there is our first teru mikami" Hiashi says looking at the list

Hiashi finds the name "two precent" he says "teru mikami you are under arrest" Hiashi says putting a hand on his shoulder "what I haven't done anything" he shouts "my orders say otherwise" fox says "what are the charges" teru shouts trying to pull out of Hiashi grip

The commotion brings a crowd "you are charged with thirteen counts of bestiality six counts of child abuse three counts of molestation five counts of rape three counts of statutory rape and fifteen counts of incest" fox says pulling out the list of names everyone one around looks at teru with disgust

Teru makes a break for it but Naruto tackles him twisting terus arm behind his back Hiashi cuffs the man "you people be warned there will be a lot more arrests today a large sting operation has been run and now there is enough evidence to take down a large group of rapists child abusers and killers and just pure scum so do not get in our way" Hiashi shouts

"why were they not gotten before this" a young woman shouts "the civilian council was making it too hard for us to gather evidence and we found that a group of them were in on it so please go to you homes don't tell anyone if you do it might hinder the arrests we are doing this for your safety" Hiashi says the civilians quickly disperse

After a few more Naruto hears a shout from behind him "hey fox" snake says "you snake what's up" Naruto smirks "we just got someone for public indecency and child molestation what about you" Sasuke smirks "we got our first for so much more if he ever gets out no one will ever talk to him again" Naruto says

A few hours later and thousands of charges later

"Let us out us did nothing wrong" Gin Sakata shouts "they were false accusations" Teru Mikami shouts the halls are filled by a sinister whistling and loud thudding footsteps

* * *

ill try to put up a new chapter or story at least once a week but don't hold me to that cuss i do have a life

hope you enjoyed

jman1122


End file.
